Yugi's twin sister
by Liliana May potter
Summary: Yukabell is Yugi Muto twin sister. she is also from France where she is knew for her amazing singing voice. she is the best friend of Seto Kaiba. Well Seto and Yuke be together. Will they servicer another war. Read and Review! enjoy everyone;)
1. Chapter 1: yuke

_**Yugi's twin sister.**_

_**By Izzy Jones daughter of Hera**_

_**Chapter 1: Yuke!**_

**_Summary: Yuke is Yugi's twin sister who has been away at a school for gifted girls. Her gift is really good singing voice, but what would happen if she got kick out of her school and had to go to Yugi and her grandfather's place? Set in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

**_ Yuke's P.O.V_**

Standing in front of my grandfather's game shop, I took a deep breath and opened the front door. Yugi was standing with a group of kids our age, and he turned when he heard the bell over the door ring. I look away quickly so that all the could see was my curly blonde, red, and black hair. I kept it long to hide the marks, I have substandard over my childhood, from my father.

"Yuke? Is that really you?" Yugi ask come up to look at my face. I made sure no one else was looking and pushed one side of my long curly hair to the side so Yugi could see the marks.

"IT IS YOU YUKE!" he said with a big smile on his face before pulling me into a great big bear hug. Grandpa rushed forward as well, to make sure it was me. I show him my locket that had the picture of him and Yugi.

"Yuke, it good to have you home for once instead of working on your gift," he said and gave me a quick huge. Then someone else came into the shop. He was tall, with brown hair that fell slightly into his cold, ice-blue eyes. He wore a jacket with KC embossed.

Through the many emails that Yugi and I shared, I could that this was Seto Kaiba. In my opinion, he was super cute, but I could not let Yugi know. Yugi hated this guy—and he doesn't hate many people. I should know. I (am) his twin sister. I looked at the newcomer with a smile.

"May I help you with something, sir?" I said, walking up to him. He gave me a cold glare. Rude much? He look right at Yugi, and then at grandpa and then back to me. He released a smirk that made me want to smack him, and I did. Okay, I wouldn't have done it if he did not try to smack me. He would've hit me across my left cheek if I had not caught it.

"You do know it's rude to hit a girl, right?" I asked, twisting his wrist behind him. I was known in my family for my tight grip. He nodded his head.

"I could break your wrist with a simple twist if I wanted to, but since you have seen the error of your ways, I won't. You might want to leave before I change my mind, though," I said, releasing him. I would like to say he ran for it, but that would be lying and a Motto never lies. He tried to hit me again. I caught it easily, then flipped him, so he was lying flat on his stomach. With a twist of his wrist, I broke it.

"Now, I would leave if I were you, but if you want to try that move again, I won't hesitate to break your other wrist," I told him.

He looked at me and was able to get his broken wrist out of my grip. Soon, he was standing up, his wrist hanging limply at his side. He picked up his suitcase, and he looked right at me with a knowing exertion. Yugi was standing next to me ready for a fight, but I put my hand up to stop my brother. Seto Kaibab turned and left the game shop.

* * *

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS, AND A GREAT BIG THANKS TO THE BEST BETA EVER TrustingHim17


	2. Chapter 2 seto

**_yugi's twin sister_**

**_by Izzy jones daughter of Hera_**

**_chapter 2: Seto_**

**_Summary: Yuke is Yugi's twin sister who has been away at a school for gifted girls. Her gift is really good singing voice, but what would happen if she got kick out of her school and had to go to Yugi and her grandfather's place? Set in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Enjoy! ;)_**

**_Seto P.O.V_**

* * *

I walked out of that dump of a game shop with my pride intact—somewhat. I can't believe that I got beaten by a girl I have never seen before, and she beat me in hand to hand combat. My guess is she has been in a lot of fights. After all, her hair did not hide the scares all over her neck. I keep on walking, until I reached my car, only to find Mokuba waiting for me. I open the car door with my bad wrist, which was a horrible idea. I winced as I got into the car. Once Mokuba saw this he gave me the little brother stare. I drove us home in increasing pain.

"Okay, Seto, what happen to you?" he asked when we were half way home. I pulled my sleeve down lower so he could not see the bone sticking out of my wrist. He grip the sleeve and pulled.

"Ouch, Mokuba. That hurts," I said pulling the car over. He gave me the angry eye. I lay my head against the headrest and let him check my wrist.

"Seto, you wrist is broken in a clean and very neat break. Who did this to you? We need to get you to the doctor's office now," he said, taking off his bandana and tying it on my wrist. Mokuba called for the chauffeur to come and pick us up. It did not take long to get to the doctor's.

"Seto get in the back of the car and go to sleep, I wake you up once we get home." Mokuba said afterwards. I would normally never let him tell me what to do, but this time I did not fight with him. I lay down in the back seat and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Mokuba P.O.V_**

I was sitting in the front seat of the car when I heard Seto whistle in his sleep.

"Ryan, can you please stop at the drugstore so that I can pick up some medicine?" I asked and he nodded his head. It took about three minutes to get Seto's medicine. After I got his pills, I paid and ran out to the car. Seto was sitting up and he looked mad. I open the bottle of painkillers, took one out, and handed it to him. He had a bottle of water next to him, but he swallowed the pill dry. I just shook my head.

"What, I was perfectly fine with my wrist before you found out that I broke it. But you were the one who freak out when you find out. And thanks to you I can't do much now," he said. I jumped into the seat next to him.

"Seto, would you like me to open your bottle of water for you?" I asked and he bent his head in defeat and nodded. I grabbed the bottle of water and opened it. I grabbed the other bottle of pills, quickly read the instructions to see how many and how often he had to take then. Two pills every four hours—that should be easy to follow. I opened the bottle of pills and grabbed two pills for him. He looked at me, but took them with the water.

"Seto, those pills are the calcium you have to take so your wrist will heal. And the next one is to help you sleep, and I'll give that one to you when we get home," I said, reading the last of the pill bottles. I look over at Seto, who had fallen back to sleep. I pull out the painkillers and read "May cause sleepiness, light headedness and dizziness. Take with water." It did not take long for us to get home from the drugstore. What was hard was getting Seto up the stairs and to his room. Once he was in bed, I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I heard a knock at the front door.

"Ryan, I got it." I yelled, rushing out to get the door. Once I opened it, I found a girl about Seto's age standing there. She had on a uniform that I remember Seto wearing once he came back from the war he was in. She had a plate of cookies in her hand and was soaking wet.

"I made these for you and your brother," she said, handing them to me and leaving. Her hair was bundled up under her hat, so I could not tell what color it was. I closed the door, went back to the kitchen, and grabbed me sandwich. I went into the study, and check my and Seto's emails. One email to Seto from an old war friend of his. I read it fairly fast.

_"Dear Seto, _  
_ I am coming home from St. John school for the gifted. Okay I got kicked out because of the fact that I am too smart for them. Hell, I could be taking college level course, but, no, they think I am too young. For all I care they could go to hell. I am arriving at my grandfather's game shop 4-23. I really wish to see you, but I also want to see my family. So come to our favorite spot and we can talk (wear your glasses) if you must to get away from people. Call me if you cannot make it._  
_ Love, Yukabell"_

It also had a picture of her. She had curly tri-colored hair and was wearing glasses over her bright purple eyes. She had pale skin which made her look good with what she was wearing—a red long sleeve under a white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had on a red hat and her hair was down. Hang on that was the same hat as that girl's just a few minutes ago. I look up from the laptop when I heard the door open. It was Seto.

"Hey Seto, I did not hear you get up. I thought you were still a sleep." I said closing the laptop. He look at me and then at my half eaten sandwich. I stood up and picked up my sandwich, then walked over to my big brother, and handed him the sandwich. He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite. Seto looked at me then to the laptop.

"I was checking our emails. I got nothing, but you got one from this girl named Yukabell..." I said, but never got to finish. Seto's eyes widen and a smile came on his face. It was a smile I had not seen in some time, since before the war. He roomed over to the laptop, and read the email.  
"Oh God, I totally ** Yuke off today," he said. I just looked at him. Then he held up his wrist. I was still confused.

"She's the best hand to hand combat fighter. I knew she looked familiar, but I could not place her because she did not have her hat on," he said more to himself then to me. Then it hit me that the girl who made the cookies was the same girl who broke Seto's wrist, and the same one from the picture.  
"Seto, does this Yukabell girl make cookies all times?" I asked, and he nodded his head. And I run from the room to the kitchen, to grab the plate of cookies, and then ran back to the study. By the time I got back, Seto had finish the rest of the sandwich.

"She brought these for us, big bro." I said hand him one. Yukabell had put them on a divider plate one side had Seto's name and the other had mine, poorly spelled I should mention. He smiled again and took a bite, or was about to when the laptop beep at him let him knew a new email had just show up. He set do the cookie and open the Email. From his look, this Yukabell girl must real be mad at him. I stood behind him and read the email for myself.

"_Dear Seto,_  
_ I am going to kill you if you ever come back to this shop again. Okay, Yugi's gone. But I do not knew how long I have until he comes back. So, here I go, I am so sorry for breaking you wrist, I would totally understand if you never wanted to see me again. And I hope that it feels better, and tell Mokuba I am sorry for misspelling his name. It's a little harder than yours. And I would still like to get together tomorrow, for ice cream cones, and you can bring Mokuba if you want. Hope you enjoy the cookies, because I made your favorite, white chocolate chip, and I did remember you telling that Mokuba liked nuts in his cookies. I have to go, but you know my number if you need me. And relax, if you can. _  
_ Love, Yuke._"

Man that girl had some real problems. I looked down at the picture she sent with her email it was an old one with a boy and a girl both smiling at the camera. You could tell that the girl was Yuke, because she had on her red hat. But the boy I did not know. He looked like Seto but he was wearing a hat like Yuke wore, although his was blue. Seto had tried imitating his eyes. He reached down and opened a drawer in the desk. In it was the boy's blue hat.

"Seto, you're that boy with Yuke. But how, when, where?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. His eyes where half closed. He stood up and rub the top of my head.

"I tell you on the way to school in the morning but for now it time for us both to hit the hay, or as Yuke would say the bunk." With that me and Seto headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: yuke

**_ Yugi's twin sister_**

**_by Izzy jones daughter of Hera_**

**_chapter 3 Yuke._**

**_Yuke_**_** P.O.V**_

* * *

I watch as my best friend walked out of the shop. I wish I could go after him and tell him after so many years how I truly feel about him, but I dare not to in front of my brother and grandfather, after all they hate him. I looked at the others and bowed, before leaving the room. I went up to my bedroom, and got out my scrapbook before lying down on my bed and open it to my favorite section, the glossary. This book was the last thing I had of our mother. Yugi also had a scrapbook from her, but he never takes it out. I filled the book with pictures of friends, and family, and every time I get a new photo I just have to put it in my book. I had the photo of me and Yugi as babies with cake all over our faces.

I had photos of all my friends from , and the kids I knew from the child's war. I was going through the sections of me and my best friend from the war Seto Kaiba, yeah, yeah I knew the dude probably hated my guts now for breaking his wrist. But a girl can hope that her best friend will forgive her. I heard foot steps on the stairs. I flip to the oldest section in my book. I usually stayed out of this section because it only brought back bad memories. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the footsteps stop outside my door.

"You can come in. I have no shoes anywhere near me Yugi." I yelled from my bed. The door opened and I saw Yugi put his hand up to cover his face. I just held up my book and then went back to looking at it. That Joey guy looked at us with a confused look on his face. I sighed, and threw one of my slippers at him. I put my legs up so that Yugi could sit down by me. He smiled and took the seat.

"Does she throw shoes at every one or is just me?" Joey asked and I just could not help but laugh which got Yugi also laughing as well. I turned to see Yugi point to one of our favorite photos. It was me playing the piano for the first time. I was five, still smaller than Yugi, I had six books under me, so that I could reach the keys. I had heard my mother play 'Snowy Day' a thousand or so times. I read the words under the photo.

' **_Yuke played snowy day for the first time, it was so beautiful_** ' it was in her neat hand writing. Tea came up behind us and looked at the photo. She under stood me just by looking at the photo of my child hood. She put a hand on my shoulder and flip the pages of the book to were my hand was ' **_th__e war, the blood, the death._**' was I had written. I had put photos of me and my friends. Some where died others were still a live, and I saw them sometimes.

But me favorite was the one of me and Seto, sitting under a whipping willow near the bunker. You could not tell that it was him because he was wearing his hat, which cover his hair and cast a shadow over most of his face. Another one was me and the Brit twins, and there was also a picture of Ren, Lex, Jean, and me. O'Reilly and me hanging out at a French café. Me going to school with Jean and Ren. Each photo had a title under it. From '**_War times friends_**' to '**_The British twin and me_**' to '_**school mates**_'.

"Yuke, you been to France. Wow you are lucky." Tristan said not under standing that I lived there during the worst time of most children's Life. the British twin Vicky and Tori lost their mom and dad. Jean has to watch both of his sisters Ren and Lex. I did not say any thing I just looked away. It not like I have not been thought hell and back. I been taken away from my mom, abused by my dad, sent in to war, almost died from a fever.

" That not how I see it. I see France as the start of my pain and where my friends and family are buried deep under the ground. I lost more friends than you knew. Zat way Ze word at Ze top read '_**Ze war, Ze blood, Ze death**_'. " I said not knowing I went back into my think French accent. They all looked at me like I was crazy or some thing. The only thing Yugi did was hit me up side the back of my head. That left me rubbing the back of my head.

"Yugi what was that for?" I yelled.

"Accent" was all he said. That made me tackle him on my bed.

" That give you knew right to hit me upside my head." I said. The guys had to pull me off of Yugi before I hurt him to much. The most I gave him was the black Eye, and maybe a few starches. Why Tea help Yugi with his wounds, why Joey and Tristan work on my wounds.

They were tremble so I sent them a way, after I cleaned them out ( most were on my neck. Cruse you mom for passing down your long neck to me.)I put at least six bands on them. After that I took out some thing that I had not needed since I was a little girl, I pulled out my stuffed bunny rabbit. It was the last Christmas present, that I had gotten from Yugi. I crude up with it next to my window seat. I thought of the old song mom would sing after me and Yugi got in to fights. I sang, up into now I never understood the meaning of the song until now. When ever I would asked what it means she would just mess up my hair and tell me later you will under stand. I was so much into the song that I did not hear my door being open, but as soon as the song was over. I knew that some one was watching me. I grab the pillow behind my back and through it at the person. I did not even have to look to hit some one. Or I really need to work on it because it missed them complete. ' Man I and so off my game today.' I thought. I rubbed my right shoulder. Then some one open the door and stuck their head in, it was Yugi.

"Every one gone if you want to talk?" He asked. I nodded my head. I grabbed my deck of cards and brought the table closer. While I did this Yugi went and grabbed his deck and a chair for him to sit in. I had every thing set up, when he returned with them and a couple of juice boxes. We each draw five cards, and began.

"Okay, Yuke. I knew you mad and all but with in one move I will take you down." he said, like every time but it never happens. He play his monster and then he'll play trap card. he tried for so long now that I could do this blind folded, which I have done before. I shook my head and played the card I needed to use to win.

" I play Angle Heart, and we both knew what that means. If you play any monster you play are destroyed right away. traps and spells are useless. And we both knew you have nothing in you deck that can work against my card." I said. I knew of only one card that could win against Angle Heart, and that is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I stood up and got out a small box from my bag and hand it to Yugi. And with that I left my room with a new hope and faith. I headed to the kitchen and got out the thing need to make cookies. I usually made four different kinds. But this time I just made nuts and chocolate chip. I made two batches of each. And put some one a plate to take over to Seto and Mokuba, hopefully this will get Seto the idea that I am truly sorry. I run back to my room and change into my blue medic dress and through on my heavy jacket, and dark blue brae. When I ran out of my room Yugi was in the kitchen looking at the cookies. He looked up and smiled.

" You can have some just don't spoil you dinner." I said grabbing the plate of cookies that were the Kaiba boys, before running out the door I slipping my shoes on. Grandpa held up my keys and I kiss his cheek. I run out the door, with in no time was to my black smart car. I jump in and drove to the Kaiba mansion. The thing was not easy to find. I finally find it and then I knock on they front door, and although I hoped Seto would answer, I got Mokuba. I hand him the plate of cookies and left as so as I came. I drove back home. Once I got home, I took off my hat and jacket. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sit down and email blue devil ( A.K.A Seto), I sent him one missed up email.

"_Dear Seto,_  
_ I am going to kill you if you ever come back to this shop again. Okay, Yugi's gone. But I do not knew how long I have until he comes back. So, here I go, I am so sorry for breaking you wrist, I would totally understand if you never wanted to see me again. And I hope that it feels better, and tell Mokuba I am sorry for misspelling his name. It's a little harder than yours. And I would still like to get together tomorrow, for ice cream cones, and you can bring Mokuba if you want. Hope you enjoy the cookies, because I made your favorite, white chocolate chip, and I did remember you telling that Mokuba liked nuts in his cookies. I have to go, but you know my number if you need me. And relax, if you can. _  
_ Love, Yuke._"

But at lease I under stood it. He did not repel, so I just waited until it got really late. So then I went and got ready for bed. Which means a nice hot shower. I was walking back to my room, when I heard someone laughing. I looked in the living room, to see Yugi and grandpa watching so lame cartoon. I shook my head and head to my room. I quickly throw on a pair of shorts and a black long sleeve over my pink tank top. I tried up my long wet hair into pig tails and then into a bun. I head to the living room, to see what had stop the laughter. The TV was off and I could not find either of them.

I finally find Yugi in his room with his scrapbook out and a glue stick in his hand. I leaned against the door frame watch with a careful eye. The picture he had in his hand was a more recent on of the two of us. It been taken about a year ago when he had come to visit me in France. I had lent him my brae. It just made him fit in with the country so much better, although the brae does make me look a little pale. Yugi looked all right in it, that I gave it to him, and I could see it from the door way. Yugi was also dressed for bed and he had a chair waiting for some one, just then Yugi looked over his shoulder at me, and then pointed to the chair. the chair was for me.

I moved very slow into the room, afraid that he might try to get revenge for all the times I threw shoes at him. And I was right as soon as I sat down in the chair he threw a slipper at me. Then I tackle him and stated to tickled him like a crazy mad man ( Or in my case a crazy mad woman). We were laughing our heads off when grandpa came in with the camera and he took a picture. It was the first time in so many years that I had not been forced into smiling, for a photo. I got up and kissed grand pa and Yugi both on the forehead, before head off to my room with a great big yawn.

* * *

The next morning was like the bombing in Paris, man was that like hell. Although this morning was more like Yugi and me fighting to get the last apple for breakfast. We had to hurry because we both had over slept. So as I got dress in my uniform, Yugi was packing both of our lunches. I had both of our bags pack and in my car, when Yugi came out of the shop with two paper bags, but once he saw my black smart car his mouth hit the floor. I hoped in and motion Yugi to do the same. With me driving it took us 12 minutes to get to school. When we got there was surprise.

"When did you learn to drive?" he asked.

"It was right after the war, I was fourteen. It was round the same time that Seto gained control of Kaiba corp." I said just then my cell phone ran. It was Jean calling from Paris. I open the phone and hit the talk button. I then hit the speaker button, so that Yugi could also hear what Jean had to say.

" Hey Jean, what up? you never call me in the morning any more?" I asked but it was true Jean had not called me in the morning in a long time.

"Morning to you to. And a cousin can not call to wish you good luck at you new school. Oh remember, there are going to be a lot of people. Yuke you got to remember to keep you head high and eyes a glow." he said, knew perfectly well that I was scared of a lot of people. Yugi had to stiff his laugh, and that got him kick out of my smart car.

"Who was that and why did I hear a thump?" Jean asked.

"Yugi. The thump has to do with the fact that I just kick him out of my car." I said locking my doors, so he could not get back in. Yugi gave me a scowl, and left. I was talking to Jean, when I heard someone knock on my window. I look up to see Seto Kaiba standing there with his glasses in his hand. I quickly rolled down my window, and hung up on Jean.

"What up, run out of contacts or something?" I asked, unlocking the door and gabbing both of my bags, before getting out of my car. He grabbed my lunch bag and then put it in my back pack. He then grabbed hold of my hand, and lead me into the building. He led me to the main office, where I got my paperwork out of my back pack and hand it to the woman behind the desk she hand me a pen and packet of papers, I quickly filled them out and hand them back to the woman. I had filled these kind of paper a few times. After that she hand me my class list.

I waved good bay and headed out to me locker. Seto, was at his locker which was two down from mine. I slipped my lunch bag on to the top shelve and then pulled each and then took every book out of my back pack, went next to it. I slipped my silver fleece off and put on my pink jacket. I really wished the jacket were blue but no the school thinks it better if girls wear pink and boys wear blue. I grabbed my AP English book and quickly close my locker, or would have if not for some jackass pushing my inside my locker. From inside I heard the bell go off. I hit my locker door twice with my foot, then some one open my locker and I fell flat on my face. When I looked up I only saw Seto smiling down on my.

"We better hurry, or else we will get detente for sure." he said pulling me all the way to our AP English class. We made it just in time. We quickly took our seat before the teacher come in, he looked at me and smile, he hand me a packet of papers. ' urge more paper work. What is it today give Yuke a bunch of paper work day.' I thought. But I still gave the teacher a smile, and went to work on the paperwork, I am in change of my life, since my family disowned me.

I had to a lot of this paper work before. I was going from the paper work to the note to the book we were reading. Once the bell rung for the next class, I had all the paper work filled out and my notes were completed, the chapter was another thing, I had the thing half way read. I hand the paper work to Mr. Harrison, and head out of the class room. The next thing I had was music theory.

I remember Yugi telling me where the music room was but on how to get there I had no clue what so ever. Yugi had told me three down from the Chemistry lab. I run into someone and I groped my books.

"I am so, so sorry." I said dropping my down to the grown, to pick up my books. The person I run into, was kneeling in fount of me. The boy was about my age. He had white hair, and bright brown eyes. I hand him his biology book and he hand me my music theory book. I stood up and was about to head off down some hall way, when he grabbed on to my arm.

"Hey, are you lost?" He asked, I just nodded my head, and held up my music theory book. He pushed the booked down and pointed down the hall way on my right to the third door. I bowed and hurried off to my class. I made it just in time, as soon as I step into the classroom the bell rang. The teacher held out a packet of papers for me to fill out. All the class did was sit and work out of their text books, while I filled out three packets full of info.

It took me the class to fill it out, and go through three text from Jean, I hope he knew that I was in the middle of a class, but lucky the teacher did not mind, she probably thought I was find out info for the packets. That a yes and no, Jean knew my info yes, but was I asking him for it no. He was just texting me to find out what I was up to, I told him paperwork. He then offer to help but I told him no, then he offer again, and again I told him NO! The only reason I did not get any more texts from him is because I blocked his number and turned off my cell phone. I had just finish the last page, when Mr. Harrison stuck his head in to the classroom. He was talking to Miss. Lee, when I went up to hand in my paperwork. I put the papers in her box and was about to head back to my seat when Mr. Harrison took hold of my arm.

"Thank you Lynn, I get her right back to you in no time. I just got a few questions to ask her." he said, pulling out of Music theory and into an empty classroom. I pushed one of the seats closer to the desk, while he sat in the chair behind the desk.

"I read over you paperwork, and I find some thing that was a little confusing, so I pulled out you brothers paper work, and his was complete different then yours. So either you two were separated for most of you child hood or you two got two different info for these packets. " He said, I just looked away and then back at him, I took a deep breath, and signed.

" When me and my brother were about six and a half I was taken away, because I had this gift that sometimes got out of hand. " I said. I sometime go to the last photo of me and Yugi, out of complete habit, just to see what it was like before I had lost control for the first time. Every since then I had been called names, I had been disowned by my family, and I had taken away from my only friend and my only brother. Just then the bells ring letting me knew that I had to hurry and find my next class, which should not be hard, I was just going to the room next to music theory. I hurried bowed and out the door I was, with in a matter of seconds.

I quickly got my books from Ms. Lee and head off to my next class, dance studies. Me and Tea had it together, the teacher in this class did not hand me a packet of papers but just a thing of blue closes, and dance shoes. I was not graceful when it came to dancing. But Tea was just amazing, now I could see why Yugi was in love with her. I was more give me a sheet of music and I can learn it with in a few lessons. But Tea was just beautiful when it came to dancing. I saw Yugi standing by the door with my camera, I just rolled my eyes and tried to caught up with the other girls. At the end of the class I was wishing for a sheet of music and a chair. The teacher was nice but she was not like Ren or Lex, who could deal with my lack of dancing skills. This women did nothing to help me learn the steps or to understand the steps. I knew how to ball room dance, but other than that I could not dance one bit. I had to put up with this many times over my life, but so far this was the worst of them all. Yugi put his hand on my shoulder and help me sit down.

"Yuke, it the metal fused with your skin again?" He asked. But I just shrug him off and stood, I was not going to be weak. Not after what happen last time, I tried to take a step forward, but fell right to my knees. It would not take long before I passed out from lack of strength. Yugi was right on it, because next thing I knew was that a needle has been entered in to my neck. I held my breath for three maybe four seconds. Then I release it, my hand found their way up to my long neck and gentle pulled the needle out. I was not one to look at the blood stained needle that I had just pulled out of my neck, but more likely to just put something over it. I looked up and then felt extremely dizzy, if Yugi had not been their I would have already be going into a coma.

"I never knew that you were under strict restriction of how much you do, Miss Motto." the teacher said. I held out my ID, so that she could read it. It had all my info on it. From that fact that I once almost had died from a fever, it also had my age and full name. Yugi had bent my neck over to the right side apparel the blood was coming out really fast, so Yugi had to work fast and stop it. He used an old family trick to get it to stop. No I not going to tell you the this part, it just to gross for me. The teacher - whose name I don't even knows- hand my paper work and ID card to Tea.

She filled out it with in seconds. All I had to do was sign my name at the bottom of the form. Yugi put, his hands under my arms and help my up to my feet. with Tea's help I got change back into my school uniform, and back out of the locker room. Yugi was talking to the teacher about the fact that I could barely stand now. I pulled my arm out of Tea's grip, and walk unsteadily over to my brother. I usually can not move one bit, but over the past two years my body has gotten use to me over doing it. the only people who would care if I went into a coma would be my brother, grandfather and Seto(and that if he is still talking to me) which he was this morning.

"Yuke do not over do it." Yugi said not even looking up at me. That made me stop in my tracks. And if that not bad, I almost fell on my butt. Good thing I was able to regain my balance, as I said was not made for dancing, I was made for singing and playing music. I finish walking over to Yugi with out falling on to my butt.


	4. Chapter 4: Seto

**_yugi's twin sister_**

**_by Izzy jones daughter of Hera_**

**_chapter 4: Seto._**

**_Seto's P.O.V_**

* * *

I was walking out of my room when I bumped into Mokuba, who had been up most of the night been sick. Mokuba had also been fusing over my broken wrist because I did not want to wear the brace that I was kind of told to wear. After fighting with me for an hour, about me wear the annoying thing, he gave up. The next I know is he throwing up, once he was all done I pick him up, and carried him to his bed.

After making sure he was a sleep, I went to bed and I did not care one bit that my contacts were still in, and that was a bad idea, because when I woke up to Mokuba shaking my arm, my eyes were killing me. But that not what I was at all worried about one bit, what had me cornered was Mokuba. I quickly put my hand to his forehead, and let a breath of fresh air out. His fever was gone and now I could worry about my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes like crazy.

"Seto you went to sleep in your contacts again?" Mokuba asked pulling my hand away from my eyes. After he help me get them out I had to throw on my glasses and read the box of contacts. Great, I can't wear them for two whole days. The only bight side that I can think - to this is Yuke get a familiar face, for the next two days. I quickly put the box down and finish getting dress. I slid down the stair well railing, like every morning, and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Which was nothing special, but a piece of toast.

I was running late so I took my toast to go. I had to quickly get to school and meet up with miss early morning bomb patrol. And people said I didn't have a seine of humor, well then they didn't knew me as good as Yuke or Mokuba. It just Yuke have always kept a close eye on my for some odd reason, and to this day no one knew why. But I did miss it a little once the war was over.

That and it being so quite, during the war I kind of got used to Yuke playing music, or hearing her laugh at my jokes, or just her sweet voice. at every stop sign or stop light I would take a bite of my breakfast, which I just through out the window. I never ate much breakfast, so I don't knew why Mokuba even tries to get my to eat. I quickly speed off towards school, and when I got there Yuke was talking to some one. At first I thought it was Yugi, because he was in the car. But Yuke soon kick him out, so my next guess was Jean calling from France. I rolled my eyes and headed toward her black smart car. How that girl was able to drive that thing even question my, but then again she was smaller than must everybody. I knocked on her window and she hung up her phone and rolled down her window.

"What up, run out of contacts or something?" she asked. unlocking her door and grabbed both of her bags. then getting out of her car. I smirked and garbed her lunch bag and put it in her Backpack. I had to pull her in to the building, so that she would not be late for her first day of school. I showed her to the main office and then head to my locker. I put my math and English books in to my locker. I grabbed my AP English and science. I looked over at Yuke's locker, she was there smiling to her self.

I look away for just a few seconds because I groped my lunch bag, and when I looked up again Yuke was gone. but I could hear a faint banging. Oh god some idiot had shaved Yuke into her locker. I quickly went to her locker. _One_) the idiot forgot to put the lock on it. _Two_) The idiot just messed with the most temperamental girl in all of France. I should know I had to deal with her and bomb patrol. I open her locker and she fell right out on her face. she looked up and saw me smiling down on her. Can you blame a guy she had cute curly tri-color hair, and her deep purple eyes some times you can get lost in them.

"We better hurry, or else we will get detention for sure." I said pulling Yuke with me to AP English. We made it just in time. The teacher hand Yuke a packet of paper work. I knew for a fact that Yuke hated filling out papers, but doing that and filling out questions and keeping up in the book, man Yuke is one majorly talented girl. We read three chapters, when the bell rang for second period.

I had to hurry and get to business 101, so I don't knew if Yuke made it to her next class. Business 101 was boring, so I not going to go into great details. I had study hall after that, I had tried to text Yuke on her cell but for some reason her phone was some how turned off most likely because of Jean.

I had a feeling that Yuke was kind of being pushed past her comfort zone or maybe that was just me being paranoid, but if you asked me sometimes I got these strange feelings that something was wrong with Yuke. I had gym next and then I was going to meet Yuke for a surprise lunch I had plan for the two of us. I was walking to gym when someone bumped into me I groped my book and the other person groped their three books on my foot.

" I am oh so sorry." the person said in a very familiar voice, I looked down to see Yuke. She was kind of off-balance. I put my hands out to steady her, I had not seen her this off-balance in a very long time. It remind me of a better time a time most people would want to forget.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

* * *

_I step off the plane with the other children. Some of the youngest brightest minds in the world. And my stepfather had thought it would teach me manners to join like the war was a game to him. He had threaten to send Mokuba, but I got the Bright idea to go instead of Mokuba. So here I was a ten-year old know it all, standing in the middle of a war, in Paris France. _

_There was a girl waiting for us. She had long curly tri-color hair that as pulled up in a pony-tail. She had a red beret, she was wearing a red long sleeve and a pair of dark blue jeans. I had seen her many times in the paper. She was ten-year old Yukabell Muto, music genie born in Japan but lived in Paris France with her aunt and uncle and three cousins. She have a twin brother, I think his name is Yugi. Her father and mother were both died, along with her grandma, but her brother is living with her grandpa._

_" Welcome every one to my lovely home. I wish you all a pliant stay in the bunkers." she said. Her voice was so light and sweet. Her smile was kind and caring. Out of no where a little girl rushed pasted us and right up to Yukabell. The girl was no older than Mokuba , she had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. Who every she was she was really important to Yukabell, because Yukabell pick her up and was talking to her in a low voice. they were speaking in French, but every now and again Yukabell would slip back into her native langue Japanese. _

_And this little girl seemed to understand Yukabell no matter what happen. Every one looked at them with confusing, everyone's faces were very amusing but I held my tongue. I knew for a fact that Yukabell had the worst temper in all of Paris. She was sweet to those who errand her reaccept, but those she hated did not stand chance of living anywhere near her. She put the little girl down and turned her attended back to us. Her eyes looked scared but she held her clam in her voice._

_" I have gotten word that bombers plane are coming from the south. I need you help to get every one in the city to the bunkers. " she said, and like every one understood her, got ready to fight for her home. I like so many others went for the guns. That was manly the guys, but I did see a few girls help with wounded soldiers. A boy about four came up to me, he looked lost. The little boy reminded me so much of Mokuba. I got down on one knee. and looked him right in the eyes._

_ "Vous êtes perdu mon petit?"( A**re you lost little one ?**) I asked him. He nodded his head. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He must have been no older than six and no younger than four. _

_" Monsieur, j'ai peur. Je me suis séparé de ma mère et mon père. Pouvez-vous m'aider à trouver leur guise." ( **Sir, I scared. I got separated from my mom and dad. Can you help me find them please.** ) he asked. At the same time the bombs hit right above the bunkers. I didn't have time to think I pulled the little boy under my and shielded him from the fall metal. I don't remember what happen next, because I blacked out. _

* * *

_When I woke up, I was in a bed on my stomach. I looked around as best I could from my postern. I was in a white room, it was underground. When I moved my right arm a wave of pain engulfed my whole right side. I didn't knew what was going on and I was kind of sacred which is very rare for me, have an evil stepfather, and a little brother who needs you for every thing you learn how a be strong or else something could happen to me or Mokuba. _

_All I could think about was if that little boy had made it out alright, he reminded me so much of my brother Mokuba, that I felt like I was reasonable for him. I was deep in thought when someone grabbed my left hand. The hand was warm and soft, but the finger tips were rough and callused, and they were smaller than mine but bigger then a little kid. I turned my head to look at the person. It was that little boy, but how could he be a boy if his hands were soft and gentle. _

_" Quel est ton nom petit? " (**What is your name little one?**) I asked. It surprised me when the kid talked to me in English._

_" My name is John. And that nice woman who pulled us from the rubble said your would be back on your feet in a couple of weeks. She said you were very brave saving me like that." John said. Now if my French to English translation was correct John means Jean, meaning this little boy was really a little girl. I gave her hand a little squeaks. It would also explained why her hands were soft and gentle. I could scene someone at the door, but I could not see that far. I had perfect eye sight before the bunkers had fallen on me. _

_" John, I sorry but you got to go kiddy. I have a few questions for Monsieur Kaiba." the person said. The person's voice was thick and mean. My guess John's older brother, but when the person come into me range of sight, I saw that it was Yukabell. Her voice had change to hard and cold, compared to the kind and warm one from earlier. She had a pair of headphones hanging around her neck. Yukabell had change in to a pair of light blue jeans and a short sleeve blue top. She waited until John was gone before breaking down. I reached with my left hand and griped her right hand. She looked at me, and with he other hand wiped her eyes. _

_" I am so sorry for breaking down on you Mr. Kaiba, like that. Anyways I wanted to know how far you can see. Could you see me standing in the door way? " She said. I shock my head, which was hurting. She looked very worried when I put my hand to my forehead. Yukabell reached over to the nightstand, where a blow of water sat, she pulled out damped dishcloth. She gentle layer it down on my forehead. My eyes were heavy, and my eye sight was bluer, that when I fell a sleep._

* * *

**_Yukabell's P.O.V_**

* * *

_I had just welcome the new kids when one of my little cousin come running up to my with news from Jean on the front line. And by front line we mean the bunker flit tower. Anyways Jean an expert on everything doing with flying. What was I going to tell these kids, after a brief debt of what to tell them, I told them the truth._

_" I have gotten word that bombers plane are coming from the south. I need your help to get every one in the city to the bunkers." I said. Some of these people barely spoke English, let alone French. And I, myself only spoke a little Japanese even though it is my native tongue. Most of the guys rushed off the find the guns, while the women help with the wounded soldiers. That when the bombs hit, I was out side near a pile of sheets of metal. _

___There was plant of room for me under the sheets of metal. I did not knew that a bomb would drop right on me. So now the metal is brunt to the skin on my back. Once I was sure that the bombing was over, I clawed out from under the pile of half melted metal. And that when every thing went black. _

* * *

___**third person P.O.V**_

* * *

___Once every one was safe with in the underground bomb shelter. The head of the department did a roll count, three people were missing, and they could not go looking for then until the bombing stop. they detergent that the three missing kids were head medic Yukabell Muto, private first class Seto Kaiba, and then five-year old John Motto, little cousin of Yukabell. Last time anyone had seen John was right before the base had fallen in on Seto Kaiba. No one knew where Yukabell was, and it was scaring her cousin sick. Once the sound of planes were gone almost every one rushed out to search for the three missing kids. _

___They find Yukabell passed out, near a pile of half melted metal. The other half was kind of fussed to the skin on her back. Her hand was somehow pointed to a composites building. Most people had to be worried about Yukabell's lack of amino system. Infecting like this could kill the girl, but the metal seem to kind of be protecting her. After making sure that she was going be okay, the men got to on clearing away the rubbly of that building. We find Seto Kaiba and little John. John was perfect safe and wake. Seto Kaiba on the other hand was hurt and out cold, much like Yukabell. His whole right side was cover in heavy rubble. _

___We did not knew much about the kid, but John would not leave his side so it must have been really bad. John was humming something under her breath, **snowy night**. It was Yukabell's favorite song, she would hum it for hours under her breath. Her mother had played the same song over and over so many times that when Yukabell was five she played it perfectly. John must have pick it up from working with Yukabell far too much. the doctors that to take both Kaiba and Yukabell in to surgery, both made it. During the next wave of bombs little John Motto was somehow killed. Her family still grieve her death very deeply. _

* * *

___**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

___**Seto P.O.V**_

* * *

I saw that she had a red duffel bag that had the word gym on it. Every when we were younger Yuke had more pride then anyone else that I knew. I put my hand on her back and worked her to gym class. my finger tracing the plates of metal on her back.


	5. Chapter 5: yuke

_**Yugi's twin sister**_

**_by Izzy Jones daughter of Hera_**

_**Chapter 5:Yuke**_

**_Yuke P.O.V_**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Yukabell**

* * *

Just then the bell for next class rang, and with a little help I stinger off to gym. But first I had to go get my gym bag out of my car. I popped open my car trunk and grabbed my duffel bag. I then closed my trunk quickly and run back inside to make it to gym on time. But I run into someone on my way to the gym. My free reading fell out of my hand and fell on the person's foot.

"I'm so,so,sorry" I said, stropping down to pick up my and the other person's book. I saw that the books belong to Seto. He looked down at me and smile, he must have thought of the day we meet. I snapped my finger in his face. He snapped out of it quickly, with a smile on his face.

He slipped my duffel bag off of my shoulder and on to his, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. His fingers tracing the plates of metal, on my back. We walked to gym together, once we got there he placed a kiss on my cheek, before heading off to get change.

I head off to talk to the teacher. She did not hand me any papers, but she did hand me a lock came with a piece of paper, that had a locker number and the combination to the lock. I went into the girl's locker room and find the locker number that went with the lock.

I open the locker and started to get change for class, I throw on a thick Red tank top and a pair of heavy black shorts, my sneakers were black and red. I wrapped my think black hood round my waist, before heading out to the gym. When I was about half way to the door when a group of girls step into my way. I tried to side step them, but they only got back in my way. I looked around for anything, I could use to get around the group of girls.

I saw a metal pole that could hold up to 112 Lbs., the pole would work if the metal on my back didn't weigh me down by another 20 pounds. Then I saw the other pole that held up to 200 pounds. I took it in my hand and left myself over the girls. I landed on the other side of them. I open the door before the group of girls could lay a hand on me. Seto was waiting outside of the locker room and he smiled when he saw that it was me and that I was alright.

"Yuke, I have always notice that you wear red. What is it to you?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder and stirring my towards the center of the gym.

"Red is known as the color of love. It is also the color of my mothers eyes, so I always try to wear red when I remember her. It also my favorite color." I said. I had never told any one that before, so now I was not sure if Seto was going to laugh at me or tell me that every thing I just told him was a big fat lie. I was wrong with Seto like always. Instead Seto put his hand on my shoulder and careful bent down to kiss my check.

" You have full right to love the color red, if you can use it to remember your mother that is perfectly fine with me, My beloved Yuke." he whispered in my ear. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Seto chuckled at the fact that my checks were a bright red. I slapped his shoulder, playful, but even I could not help but laugh.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the group of girls were coming towards me and Seto, and they looked mad. Just then the coach below his whistle, right behind the girls, that made them jump out of their hiding high heel shoes. If there one thing you don't do it mess with Seto on any day, another thing is you don't mess with **_me_** in front of Seto. The coach called everyone to the center of the gym. He gave every directions and away we went. I am not going into great details, because the most me and Seto were allowed to do was walk.

After changing back to my school uniform, I went out to meet Seto. This time I was the one waiting for him. So once he walked out of the guys' locker room, I pushed off the wall and went to walk next to him. Me and Seto walked to the schools weight room, where we find a bench to sit on. Seto had pulled me onto his lap before I could ask what he was thinking. I would usually yell at him for it, but this time, for some odd reason, I was okay with it. I laid my head back on his chest, and just listen to his breathing. The way he was holding me reminded me so much of how he would hold John. Poor little John, I, myself had tried every thing to save her, but I could not. John was my little cousin, yet everything I did, could not save her from the fate she was dealt.

"Seto do you think of John?" I asked. Seto and John had been very close, but sadly she had been killed in the second wave of bombs. I did have to know the dude to know his eye had just widen, and that he was kind of shocked that I had just asked him that. He didn't move for a few seconds but when he did he just nodded his head. I felt his right arm move from where it was lying on my leg. I could feel him pull something out of his right pocket, I looked up at him to see that he had his eyes closed, I looked down and saw that he was holding a small black box, on top of the box was a picture of a willow. Willow was my mother's name, it is also my middle name.

"Seto you remember, that my favorite thing is a willow." I said, kissing his cheek. He had a smile on his face. I looked back down to see that he had open the box, inside was a ring, that was concerted to a silver chain. The ring had two stones on it, one was blue and the other was purple. Both my and Seto's eye color. Seto set the box on my lap, before taking the chain out of the box. I saw him unhook the chain and then bring it up to my neck. I moved my hair to one side so that Seto could hook the chain around my neck. We did not knew that at the some time, bombs were raining down on Pairs.


	6. author note

**Hey every one who read my stories, I have a new one coming out in a few short weeks. **

**It's called : daughter of Artemis. And it about this girl, named Kimberley Jefferson, her mom is the goddess of hunt. Kim has to stop her ex best friend Kate from destroying all the people she loves. Kate is much like Luke, but not a insane. Will Kim save her new friends and family. **

**your truly **

**Izzy Jones daughter of Hera**


	7. chater 6 : Seto

_**Yugi's twin sister**_

**_by Izzy jones daughter of Hera_**

**_chapter 6: Seto._**

**_Seto_**_** P.O.V**_

* * *

I hooked the necklace around her neck, then kissed her cheek. We did not learn about the bombing in Pairs until later that day. But now the only thing I cared about was making my beloved Yuke, happy, she was the only thing that kept me alive during the child's war. You see I made a promise to John right before she died that I would always be there for Yuke, and up until now I have not kept that promise. I've been to busy to even call her and tell her how much she means to me.

But I was going to change that, I had this ring made when we were both fourteen, to show her that, beside Mokuba, she was the most important thing in my life. Yuke could make me laugh, and smile with out even trying. Just then the bell whet off, letting us know it was time for lunch. Yuke stood up and was heading to the door when a group of girls, blocked it.

The girl in the middle pushed Yuke on to the floor, with so much force that I heard a shaped creak. Her hand was heading to the chain around Yuke's neck, when out of nowhere two girls and a boy, wearing black clothing, come out of hiding. And it was just my luck of knowing them. The boy was Yuke cousin Jean, and the girls were Ren and Lex. Jean had slammed the girl into the wall, and Ren and Lex went to work on Yuke. what happen next was a compete bluer.

"You guys do knew that she will kill you for that when she wakes up!" I said, I had stood up to sever people for Yuke, but that only made her mad at me. Her cousin knew this as well. But that most likely why they never tell her things. I heard a squeak and knew that Yuke was awake. After so many years of being around her, I learned that she squeaks when she wake up. I rushed to her side.

Hey as I said, I promise John I would always be there for Yuke. The first thing she did was feel for the ring, she sigh, and then sat up. She looked mad, and if anyone knew what she looked like when she was mad it was me. Yuke was scary if you got hurt and wouldn't listen to her. Hey, I actual seen her take a full-grown man and bring him down to her size, maybe even smaller.

"How many times have I told you guys, not to get invalid in my business." she said, standing up, only to fall back into my arms. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. I helped her stand up straight, and then we walked out of the weight room. I had my long arm wrapped around her small shoulders, Yuke had her head against my shoulder, as we walked to our lockers.

After I made sure Yuke had her lunch, we headed to my favorite spot. It was the only willow on the school ground, I sometimes go out there just to bring back the best time of my life. The time I first kissed someone. The stories me and Yuke had shared. Me and Yuke watching the stars, she would tell me stories about the shape they formed. Her favorite is the hunter, I don't remember the story behind it, but I knew that my favorite is Draco, the story say that his formed because when ever a good-hearted dragon died, it's soul was added to the havens above.

As we walk to the willow, and I told her small bit about myself that had change since the last time I had seen her. Like that I preferred not wearing my glasses, I love reading French papers, and I had being learning how to play the piano. She told me that she had finally learned to play the ukulele, She had mastered speaking English and German, and she had almost filled her scrape book.

I looked down at her free hand and reached out for it. but at the last second she run up the small hill that the willow lies on. I watch as she sit down on the ground, not worried on bit about her skirt getting dirty, she pulled out her sandwich and a juice box. I smiled to myself and then run up the hill to sit next to her.

"Seto after the war, did you every fell in love with any one else?" she asked. The question caught me complete off guard.


	8. Chapter 7: yuke

_**Yugi's Twin Sister.**_

_**by Liliana May Potter**_

_**Chapter 7 : Yuke**_

_**Yuke P.O.V.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any one but Yuke. **_

* * *

"Seto after the war, did you every fell in love with any one else?" I asked. I could tell that it caught him completely off guard. His breath caught, but I could feel him shake his head. So he never did fall in love. My head was against his chest and I could feel something under his uniform.

Up until now I had not thought about the necklace I got him before he left Paris. It was a dragon pendent, that Ren and me had made. On the battle field they called Seto the dragon king, one his act like a dragon, two if it was not for me he would kill every one on the battle field. And that was after the fist wave of bombs. The pendent was made out of silver, some people say that when Seto fought on the battle field he had a bright glow to him.

"Seto, do you wear the pendent, I gave you before you left Paris." I asked, looking up at him. He dug his hand into his shirt collar and pulled out a silver pendent.

"I wear it every day, and every night I polish it so it shine as bright as you beautiful eyes." he said. Before putting his necklace back under his shirt. I had hoped that he would at lease show it from time to time. I brought my sandwich to my lips, I could tasted the peanuts butter and the bananas, like I said Yugi made lunch this morning.

"Man, I got Yugi's lunch." I said putting the sandwich down. Just then Yugi come out on of the gym, and saw us. I may not have be able to see that far away, but I knew that my brother's mouth dropped to the ground. Did I ever mention that I can only see so far. But I knew what was going thought his mind. _What in the world is my little sister doing with SETO KABIA_. He stormed up the hill where me and Seto were enjoying our self.

"Seto, what are you doing with my twin sister." Yugi said. I rolled my eyes, at my brother childish beaver. Knowing Seto he would sooner or later, come out with a nasty comment. But I gave him a look and that shut him up.

"We our old war buds and I told you I was hanging out with blue-eyed-devil, at lunch." I said, no one got me mad, but if they did it was not pretty. I got up from the ground, and walked over to my brother and quickly hand him the sandwich, turned him around and off he went.

"That was so not called for."I said, sitting back down next to Seto. Just then my Mp3 fell out of my jacket pocket. The thing always do that. So I turned it on and looked for the war file. I find it, and started my favorite song. I got up, and spun around. That just got Seto watching. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into the dance.

The song end with Seto spinning me round. We started laughing as we fell to the ground. It was not uncommon for us to do this after dancing to our favorite song. I had not eaten a thing, but I had drunk all of my juice. That when we heard someone coming up behind us. We turned around, to see, and I am pretty sure you can guessed who it was, if you guessed Yugi then you are right.

"Hey, Yugi what up?" I asked. He just pushed me towards the gym door. It was not normal of him. Yugi was pushing me from behind, I had been trying to look over my shoulder, when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the guy from this morning. I had bumped in to Tristan.

"I am so sorry, for that Tristan." I said. Before side stepping my brother, who fell face first. I am shorter than Joey,Tristan,Tea, but the guy from this morning is about the same height as me. Yugi is shorter then me, yah. That also why most people think I am older than Yugi. News-flash we are an hour and a half apart. That when I heard the bell ring, I looked over my shoulder to see Seto coming towards us. Again I side step Yugi, and spun around to grab hold of Seto's hand. That when world war III broke out. Every one was screaming, someone pushed me and I fell. the memories flood my mind that I through I had forgotten. The most I could do was crawl away from it all, no one seemed to notice that I was shacking my head between my knees.

I was so scared, I thought I had gotten away from all the pain. First the lack of strength, then the metal coat on my back, and now my best friend and brother were fighting.


End file.
